zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Chronicles of the Future
Rating This Series is rated PG-13 Causes: Alchohol and Tobacco use. Some Sexual Content. Blood. And some other 5th thing... Story so Far... Over the ages, a hero has arisen to combat the evils of the Gerudo theif, Ganondorf, the Dark General, Onyx, the Dark Mistress, Veran, the Usurper King, Zant, the wizard Aghinim, the Wind Mage, Vaati, and the mask of evil, Majora. Centuries, nay, millenia have passed spent fighting the evils that hath been cast upon many great lands. Hyrule, Holodrum, and Labraynna and Termina have all been affected by those shrouded in darkness. The hero who has fought battle after battle, has finally rid the world of these evils, leaving Hyrule, and many other lands in peace. Since the final battle between Ganondorf, the King of Evil, and Link, the Hero of Light and Shadow, there have been no disturbances since that time. Peace had filled Hyrule, and the legends of heroes past were soon told as fairy tales. The name, Link, became the knight in shining armor of every girl's fantasies, and the hero that every boy aspired to be. The name Zelda, became the wonderful princess that every little girl said she would be like. The name Ganon, became a simple curse word, continually mocked at by the unaware people of the future. The world had turned into a void of forgetfulness, choosing to ignore millenia of epic proportions. The world is different now; it has become industrialized. Great cities stand where Praries ruled. Villages have been buit in the thick of many Forests. Mines for fuel burrow into the once proud Mountains. Dams have been built where mighty Rivers roared. Sites that were once places of legend have been hidden from the public. Yet the Deserts that stretch for miles upon miles are left alone for fear of the cursed wastland. Within these lands that have been untouched by the wave of the future, a new threat unfolds. The return of the King of Evil... Ganon Characters The Good Link Ordoia (Protagonist) The main character of CotF. He is the descendant of the Hero of Shadow and Light Zelda Hyrulia (Protagonist) The second main character of CotF. She is the Descendant of Princess Zelda Hikaru (Protagonist) Link's mentor. He teaches Link how to fight with a sword, and about the Legends of Hyrule. Saria Foresis Link's cousin. She's known Link since they were little. Darmino Volcanis One of Link's friends. He is a Goron that works in the Death Mountain Mines. He's the son of the Cheif of the Goron Tribe. Ruto Aquaris One of Link's friends. She is a Zora who goes to the same school as Link and Zelda. She's good friends with Zelda and Saria, but she thinks of them as love rivals. Impa Hyrulia Zelda's adopted older sister. She was adopted by Zelda's parents before Zelda was born. She is one of the teachers at Link's and Zelda's school. Nabooru Geruti A Gerudo girl with an attitude. She's the bad girl at Link's school. She is an aqquaintance of Link. Malon Cremia A Ranch hand. She doesn't go to Link's School, but she and him are good friends. Romani Cremia Malon's older sister. She is one of the few people who still know the Hylian legends. Talon Cremia Malon and Romani's father. He suffers from lung cancer, and is near death. Kafei Pendulus Link's Uncle. He has looked after Link since his parents were killed. Anju Pendulus Link's Aunt. She treats Link as if he were her own child, sometimes too much... The Bad Gormon Brothers(CotF) They are the 3 bullies at Link's school. They also attack Lon Lon Ranch from time to time. * Ingo Gorman * Morao Gorman * Daigo Gorman Koume(CotF) One of the occultists at Link's school. She despises Link and Zelda with all her heart. Kotake(CotF) Another occultists at Link's school. She is Koume's sister, and shares the same sentiments toward Link and Zelda like her sister. The Nega-Oracles These are the corrupted Versions of Din, Farore, and Nayru. They have pale white skin and hair. They also have black teeth, eyes, and fingernails. They also have yellow pupils. * Eroraf * Nid * Uryan And the Vigilantes Burne Geruti Leader of the Gerudos. He is Nabooru's father. He also works for the 3 Nega-Oracles. Chapters * Chapter 0: Ignition * Chapter 1: The Legend of the Flame Swordsman